Most hashing functions produce outputs of a fixed length regardless of the content to which a selected hash function is applied. It is known that in certain circumstances, hashing two separate entities can produce the same result, which is referred to as a collision. Thus, it is desirable to adopt new and improved security measures to safeguard data.